


Moritz, Wait!

by ShipThatLadies



Series: DWSA Summer Camp AU [3]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThatLadies/pseuds/ShipThatLadies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never had Melchior guessed that when he confessed his love to Moritz that he'd glare at him, accuse him of making fun of him and storm off yet here he was. </p>
<p>(Fill in fic for what happened between Moritz & Melchior in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566673">this fic</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moritz, Wait!

“Moritz, wait!” Melchior called as he bolted up from where he sat at the table to chase after his best friend. 

He cursed himself for actually calling out, Moritz was Deaf, he couldn't hear him. He also cursed himself for being a fucking idiot and taking Hanschen's bait to tell Moritz. He was going to kill Hanschen later. Hanschen was god damn dead. God, why the fuck did he do this? Moritz was going to hate him and he didn't think he could handle that. Fuck, after fucking up with Wendla and almost loosing all his friends in the process, including Moritz, he didn't think he could handle the idea of loosing people again, especially not Moritz. 

Melchior shook his head as he dodged tables as he tried to follow his best friend out of the hall. God, since when had Moritz gotten so fast? He wasn't even running yet it felt like Melchior would never be able to catch up to him. Even after he managed to burst out of the hall, Moritz was already pretty far down the path, still not running, just aggressively walking, so Melchior sprinted even faster to catch up with his best friend. A part of Melchior was screaming to just let Moritz go, he didn't want to admit it but the idea of catching up to Moritz and Moritz being _mad_ terrified him. Moritz didn't get mad, Moritz got upset and he cried and he got scared and he got mildly annoyed sometimes maybe, but he didn't get _mad_. 

Regardless, Melchior eventually did reach Moritz and when he did he grabbed Moritz's shoulder and forced him to to turn around and face him. Moritz scowled at him. 

_“What do you want Melchior?”_ Moritz asked, clearly not pleased with Melchior's presence. 

_“I can explain, please let me explain-”_

_“There's nothing to explain!”_ Moritz cut Melchior off. _“I've been in love with you since we were children Melchior and you used it to make fun of me in front of all our friends. I always knew that you knew but I didn't think you'd ever actually try to hurt me with it.”_

_“Wait what?”_ Melchior asked as he stared at Moritz, who while he was still scowling, there were tears building in his eyes that threatened to spill. Moritz was in love with him? Moritz had been in love with him since they were kids? When the fuck did this happen?

_“Don't play dumb Melchior, it doesn't suit you.”_ Moritz answered, trying to subtly blink away his tears. 

_“I'm not playing dumb Moritz.”_ Melchior replied before reaching out to grip Moritz's shoulder. Moritz flinched violently away. 

Moritz rolled his teary eyes. _“Everyone knows I love you Melchior, of course you know too. Don't play dumb. I've loved you since, well, since about forever and you know everything, there's no way you didn't know so quit playing dumb.”_

_“I didn't know you loved me Moritz.”_ Melchior replied slowly. _“I love you, but I didn't know you loved me.”_

_“Sure.”_ Moritz replied, rolling his eyes again. _“Because you totally actually love me and weren't just making fun of me. Because someone like you could ever want someone like me.”_

_“I do love you Moritz!”_ Melchior insisted. _“I didn't know you loved me back but I love you Moritz!”_

Moritz just stared at Melchior in disbelief, but before he could argue, Melchior continued. 

_“Who is there out here for me to be making fun of you in front of?”_ Melchior asked, gesturing around them to the vast empty night. _“I love you Moritz. I well and truly love you. I had no idea you loved me, but I do love you.”_

_“I don't believe you.”_ Moritz stated, looking numb.

_“How can I convince you that I do?”_ Melchior asked. _“Because I do love you Moritz, I love you more than anything in this world.”_

_“But why? You could have anyone.”_ Moritz replied as he slowly sunk to the ground, sitting there in the middle of the uncomfortable, pebbly, dirt path. _“How am I suppose to believe mister 'could get anyone he wanted with a simple flick of his wrist' wants me?”_

_“Well I guess I'm not mister 'could get anyone I wanted with a simple flick of my wrist' if I can't get you.”_ Melchior tried to joke as he sat down beside Moritz. God damn it, this path really was uncomfortable. Guess it went well with this uncomfortable moment. 

Moritz glared at Melchior. _“I'm serious Melchior. I don't believe it. There's not enough proof for it to be true. Why would you love me?”_

_“I love you because you're wonderful and you're my best friend.”_ Melchior replied honestly. _“I love you because you're funny and you're sweet and you're cute and you're panicky and you're adorable. I love you because-”_ Melchior hesitated for a second before he pressed on. _“I love you because after you tried to kill yourself I realized how fucked up I'd be if you weren't there. I love you because you've always been there for me, Moritz. I love you because you were there even when all I talked about was Wendla. I love you because you let me talk endlessly about her even though as I've just found out, you were in love you with me. I love you because you're kind and you're selfless and you're you, Moritz. I love you.”_

When Melchior looked at Moritz again he looked taken aback to say the least. Moritz made no attempt to sign anything, instead he just stared at Melchior was his mouth agape a little and his eyes teary but Melchior got the feeling it wasn't from sadness or anger anymore. After their eyes met, Moritz still didn't reply. Instead he moved his eyes down to stare at the ground, trying to process everything.

After a few minutes of letting Moritz do that, Melchior tugged on Moritz's sleeve. _“Do we have to continue to sit on the path? It's really uncomfortable here. Can we at least move to the grass?”_

Moritz nodded numbly and followed Melchior's lead as he stood and walked over to the grass and sat back down. As soon as they were sitting back down, Moritz just went to staring at the grass. 

Melchior didn't know what to do. Melchior usually had so many words that could persuade anyone to anything yet he got the feeling that now was not the time to be speaking. It didn't look like Moritz was going to speak either though. Should he speak? Should he not? If he spoke what would he even say. He'd gotten it through to Moritz that he wasn't lying when he said he loved him, the rest was really up to Moritz. What was Moritz even thinking though? If what Moritz had said was true, that he'd loved Melchior since they were children, what more was there to think about? Or was he just taking to time to make sure he could process Melchior loving him back after spending so long thinking he didn't? He didn't know. But he got the feeling that maybe it'd be best if Moritz was alone to think. 

Melchior tugged on Moritz's sleeve to get him to look at him. _“You look like you have a lot to think about, I should go.”_

With that, Melchior stood up and started to head away but before he could get far, Moritz had suddenly bolted in front of him, blocking his path. 

_“No!”_ Moritz signed, his eyes wild. 

Melchior started to lift his hands to ask Moritz what he was doing but before he could Moritz moved forward and Melchior dropped his hands in shock. Moritz was kissing him. _Moritz was kissing him._ Melchior had always prided himself on never being shocked by anything and being able to roll with any punch but this caused his brain to short circuit. God, who knew it'd be panicky, shy Moritz of all people who'd cause his brain to stop working? That was surely something Melchior never guessed would have been the case. However, just as Melchior got his brain working again, Moritz pulled back away. 

_“Sorry.”_ Moritz apologized, his face bright red and no longer wild-eyed. 

_“It's fine.”_ Melchior signed, now the one who was wide eyed. _“It's more than fine, it is so so more than fine.”_

Moritz just smiled a little and bit his lip, staring at the ground. Melchior just smiled a little and slowly moved forward so there was little space between himself and Moritz and put his hands onto Moritz's shoulders. When Moritz didn't react, Melchior ran his hands up Moritz's neck and up so they were cupping his face, his thumbs absent-mindlessly running along Moritz's cheekbones. Moritz met Melchior's eyes at this so Melchior pressed forwards and kissed Moritz. 

Melchior fought back a smile at Moritz immediately reciprocating and bringing his hands up to cling to Melchior's shoulders like he was scared Melchior'd vanish. Melchior mentally promised Moritz that he wasn't going to vanish. Not after this, he couldn't vanish after this. He'd never leave Moritz again, not after realizing how fucked up he'd be without Moritz. No, he wasn't going anywhere. Melchior so badly wanted tell all this to Moritz but his mouth was a little preoccupied. Instead he just tried to pour all of his thoughts into the kiss, kissing him like a drowning man gasping for air. 

Moritz gasped a little at Melchior's sudden intensity but responded with slipping his hands from Melchior's shoulders to his hair and trying to pour himself into this kiss just as much as Melchior was. Melchior just used Moritz's gasp to run his tongue over Moritz's lip before sliding it into Moritz's mouth. Moritz made a small noise at the back of his throat and Melchior had to keep his legs from buckling at that. God, he wanted to hear that noise forever. Right now though he needed to concentrate on his legs not buckling so he slowly walked Moritz's forward, never breaking this kiss, until Moritz's back hit a near by tree. 

Moritz fully gasped as his back hit the tree, breaking the kiss finally. There was barely enough time for both of them to catch a bit of their breaths before both of them were diving back into the kiss. Melchior really wanted to do this forever, just stay here biting at Moritz's lips and sucking on his tongue and hearing the delightful noises he made at the back of his throat. At a particularly rough bite to Moritz's lip, Moritz pulled away to gasp and accidentally yanked on Melchior's hair. Melchior moaned and buried his head in the crook of Moritz's shoulder and neck, hoping he could feel the vibrations through his skin. Melchior then turned his attention to sucking and biting at Moritz's neck, slowly moving up towards his mouth again. Unfortunately, just as he reached Moritz's mouth again, they were interrupted. 

“Get a room you two!” Someone called. 

Melchior broke away from Moritz and turned towards the path to see it was Ilse who had called to them with Wendla in tow. Moritz followed Melchior's gaze and blushed a bright red upon seeing Ilse and Wendla. _God damn adorable._ Before Melchior could reply though, Wendla started to sign something which was hard to make out in the low light. 

“What?” He asked. He wouldn't of signed as well but his hands were currently preoccupied with clinging to Moritz's hips and he didn't particularly feel like letting go.

_“Wendla said that the two of you better have talked about all that”_ Ilse stopped her signing and speaking to waved vaguely at Melchior and Moritz still tangled up in each other. _“by tomorrow or else.”_

Melchior rolled his eyes. “Fine, yes, whatever.”

Melchior waited a brief moment for Ilse to translate what he said for Wendla before Wendla nodded, grabbed her girlfriend's hand and continued down the path. Melchior grinned and turned back to Moritz, pressing forward to kiss him again. Moritz frowned and let go on Melchior's hair to push him away enough to sign. 

_“What did Wendla and Ilse want?”_ Moritz asked. 

_“Wendla just wanted to make sure we were going to talk about this at some point as well.”_ Melchior explained. 

_“We really should do that.”_ Moritz signed, still frowning. 

_“What's there to talk about? I love you, you love me and making out is fun.”_ Melchior pressed forward to try to kiss Moritz again but was once again pushed back. 

_“There's a lot to talk about Melchior.”_ Moritz frowned even deeper. 

_“Like what?”_

_“Like what this even is!”_ Moritz signed in frustration before adding with a pleading expression _“What is this Melchior?”_

Melchior shrugged. _“What do you want it to be?”_

_“I don't know.”_ Moritz answered honestly. There was a slight lul in the conversation before Moritz signed again, keeping his signs small and timid. _“The last time you dated someone it didn't, it didn't end up well. For anyone.”_

_“I'm not like that anymore, you know that Moritz.”_ Melchior responded, trying to seem calm like usual but having trouble keeping a pleading expression of his face. 

_“I know Melchior.”_ Moritz nodded but failed to keep the pain off his face at thinking about what had happened. 

_“But Moritz, you bringing up the last time I dated someone, that implies you want to be my boyfriend.”_ Melchior pointed out. _“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Moritz?”_

Moritz didn't answer. He raised his hands to sign but then sighed and seemly deflated, shaking his head. _“Let's talk about it later.”_ Moritz then pulled Melchior forward into a deep kiss.

Melchior kissed back but soon pulled away just enough to sign _“I'm good with that.”_ before diving back into this kiss and putting his hands back on Moritz's hips. Moritz responded with slipping his hands back onto Melchior's hair and tugging it again as that seemed to get a great reaction last time. Melchior let out a quiet groan in the back off his throat and bit at Moritz's lip. As they continued to kiss, Melchior was vaguely aware of a presence on the path again and opened his eyes to looked over at the path. It was Ernst and Hanschen. Melchior couldn't bring himself to care so just closed his eyes again and poured himself into kissing Moritz. 

The two carried on like this until they had to split apart for air. They refused to fully split apart though, instead pressing their foreheads together as the both fought to catch their breaths. After a few more moments, Moritz pushed Melchior away just slight so he could sign. 

_“We should head back to our cabin soon.”_ Moritz signed shakily. 

Melchior nodded dumbly. _“Yes. Yes, let's do that.”_

Moritz nodded shakily but made no move to actually start walking so Melchior grabbed Moritz's hand and pulled him along, back towards their cabin. They'd definitely have to talk about this at some point but talking about it could wait for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also I have a tumblr](http://littlehansirilow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
